magifandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham
|kanji = ソロモン・ヨアズ・アブラハム |romaji = Soromon.Yoazu.Aburahamu |alias = King Solomon |gender = Male |family = David Jehoahaz Abraham (father) |allies = Uraltugo Noi Nueph Ithnan Sheba Arba Wahid Falan Setta |djinn = Ugo |enemies = Al-Thamen |occupation = King Magician |affiliation = Alma Torran |manga = Night 67 (voice) Night 115 (flashback) |anime = Episode 15 (voice) Episode 25 (flashback) |japanese = Hidemitsu Shimizu |cantonese = Zi-cung Zyu}} Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham (ソロモン・ヨアズ・アブラハム, Soromon.Yoazu.Aburahamu) was the King who unified Alma Torran. He was the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. After being betrayed by one of his three Magi and before the imminent destruction of Alma Torran, he created the world where the Magi series is currently set in. Appearance Solomon had fair skin, dark blue hair (most of which he wore in a long, messy braid similar to Aladdin's, with several wavy locks falling over his shoulders), and sharp sapphire eyes. A third eye lay situated in the centre of his forehead, as was the case with all wielders of the Divine Staves. He was usually dressed in robes of white, gold and red that left his arms and abdomen exposed. In his later years, his clothing had turned a lot more formal and regal: a cape flowed down his back, accompanied by an intricate white veil with a majestic crown similar to the ophanim resting on top of it. Personality A shrewd observer, Solomon was calm, prudent, and remarkably wise for his age. He was an avid reader, culturologist, strategist, scientist and magician, and was therefore often seen carrying around a book or animatedly discussing various subjects with his companions (especially Ugo). He also had a habit of acting like an excited child whenever he encountered things unknown to him, and would immediately investigate so as to get to know the object of his attention better. He was never afraid of telling people what he really thought of them, which could sometimes cause others to perceive him as far too blunt, or even downright rude. This was far from true, however, as Solomon was a careful and calculating thinker who had a very deep and personal understanding of honour, compassion and tolerance, and strove to prove just how important they were. He wanted to make the world a place where all species could live in peace, prosperity and equality. He treasured and respected his friends immensely, and became visibly chagrined if they treated him as superior. Despite his typically serious nature, he enjoyed spending quality time with them and having fun. Solomon also feared that he could one day become as conceited and arrogant as his father, and pleaded with Arba to help keep him "grounded" in order to prevent such a thing from happening. Sheba once described him as "an absolutely incredible person", but also a "nagging and stubborn father figure". History Solomon was a strong magician born in Alma Torran. He was the son of David Jehoahaz Abraham, the leader of the Magicians and the first Senator in the Orthodox's "Council of Elders". Since his youth, he was interested in the other species' way of living and culture.Night 217, Page 11 Sometime in the past, he formed a resistance against Alma Torran's Orthodox government.Night 216, Page 8 He started searching for the 72 Divine Staves along with other magicians. However, when he finally abolished the church government and became King, Solomon was betrayed by one of the Three Wise Magi who supported him. The magicians started a great war which ended up destroying Alma Torran. By trying to save the surviving humans, Solomon created a another world to where he sent them, and became its god. Plot Second Sindria Arc Magnostadt Arc Alma Torran Arc Abilities He's known for being in charge of all Djinn, and for being a powerful magician for not only creating the Djinn but also creating another world (the world that Magi is set in). Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Wand Solomon owned one of the 72 Divine Staves. His wand was a long scepter that was as tall as the adult version of him, with an orb ornate at the top. Dhoruf Sabaha (Thrust Reaction or Gravity Reaction) :By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), he is able to alter the fundamental laws of physics in order to repel objects either from himself or against the direction of the world's gravity in order to lift up the target into the outer atmosphere.Night 219 Dhoruf Luyila (Gravity Accumulation) :Solomon uses this magic to increase the acceleration due to gravity in a chosen region of space in order to cause the target within that region to fall at high speeds, which can be used offensively by making the target impact the ground. Wisdom of Solomon It is a power that allows communication with anyone's rukh including those contained in the living and those of the dead. It also allows normal people to hear the will of Rukh and seems to be able to see the past, present and future, through the use of Rukh. This power is also able to temporarily summon departed souls back to life as a way to say any last goodbyes. He was the first person to have this ability aside from Aladdin, who was Solomon's proxy. Relationships Gyokuen Ren His relationship with Gyokuen is still unknown, but she was one of his Three Wise Magi in Alma Torran and betrayed him. Sheba At first they both don't seem to like each other but after Sheba realizes that what she did was wrong, Solomon said he starts to like her.Night 218, Page 7 Arba She was his former servant. Ithnan He deeply trusts Ithnan. Uraltugo Noi Nueph Solomon thought well of Ugo and treated him as a good friend. He praised Ugo for his inventions or theories that they used in battle. Trivia *Solomon (سليمان, Sulaymān) means Peace in Arabic, which is fitting since he ruled Alma Torran peacefully for a long time. *He is based on , an ancient King of Israel in Christian, Islamic, Judaic and Bahai scripture, who supposedly had power over demons. King Solomon is mentioned in The Fisherman and the Bottle from . *When he was Aladdin's current age he looked just like Aladdin. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Article stubs